This invention relates in general to a hemming machine, and more particularly to a hemming machine for hemming material which has sufficient thermoplastic content to cut and fuse when exposed to the heat generated by an ultrasonic slitting device.
The hemming of material is an important step in the manufacture of various textile items. With particular reference to the curtain and drape field, it is important to create clean, even, and relatively non-bulky hems.
It is known in the art to use an automatic hemming machine of the type sold by Spear Systems, Inc. of Campbellsville, Ky., to fold and sew curtain and drape material thus creating hems thereon. The automatic hemming machines can be used to form either one hem or to simultaneously form two hems on the curtain. The automatic hemming machines fold the material for hemming twice so that there are only three layers of material at the hem edge.
Woven goods, when cut in preparation of hemming same, have an uneven, frayed edge. To prevent further fraying of this cut edge, it is necessary to fold the material three times creating a four layer hem edge. If this is not done the material itself may unravel and hence not wear well. Further, the loose bits of material from the frayed edge scatter and thus litter.
Since automatic hemming and sewing machines do not fold three times to create a four layer hem edge, they have not been used with woven material. Instead, when woven material is made into curtains and drapes, the folding and sewing is done by hand. This is a time consuming procedure, which is labor intensive, resulting in a non-economical production method.
Accordingly, it is a major purpose of this invention to provide a hemming machine which permits the use of an automatic folding and sewing device with woven material.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a machine which is usable to create a neat, even, and non-bulky hem having a smooth unfrayed edge.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a hemming machine which will permit the economical manufacture of curtains and drapes made of woven material.